


Forever and Always Your Shield

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ashe mentioned, M/M, Some injuries, brief mentions of fighting, ingrid mentioned, sylvain mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Five times Felix saves Dimitri and the one time Dimitri saves Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	Forever and Always Your Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for lazulila for the Dimilix Holiday Exchange. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Three Houses. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Five Times Felix Saves Dimitri and the One Time Dimitri Saves Felix

1.

“Dimitri, I really don’t think you should be coming along. It could get dangerous and Fodlan needs its king.” Felix said as he watched Sylvain organize the search party. 

Dimitri had received word from his friend and knight, Ashe, about villagers going missing where he was stationed. Naturally, the king had tasked one of his loyal knights to organize a search party. The search party was about to leave for the village and Dimitri insisted on going with. 

“It will all work out, Felix.” Dimitri told his husband. 

“Fine, but as your advisor, shield, and husband I am accompanying you.” Felix insisted. 

Dimitri knew better than to try and fight the other man. He simply nodded.

Felix was pissed. He was right. They had found the missing villagers, which was great; however, they had found them with a group of rogues, which was bad. They were a search party of six people, whereas the rogues had at the very least three times the people as them. 

Felix opened his mouth to say something snarky, but Dimitri stopped him.

“Don’t you say anything.” Dimitri snarled as he dodged a lance aiming for him. 

“All I’m going to say is that this wouldn’t have happened if you had listened to me.” Felix said. 

Felix pressed his back up to Dimitri’s back and lifted his shield up to block an incoming arrow that was headed for Dimitri’s head. 

“I love you.” Dimitri said and went back to fighting. 

Once they had stopped the rogues and had returned the missing villagers to their home, the search party made its way back to Fhirdiad. 

“Thank you, my love, for always being my shield.” Dimitri said later that night as the two were lying in their camp.

“I will always be your shield.” Felix assured his husband. 

2\. 

Felix and Dimitri were taking a stroll around the backroads of the marketplace outside of the capitol. The two enjoyed being able to walk side by side in the daylight without having to maneuver around crowds. 

Dimitri was telling his husband a story and wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. He didn’t notice that Felix had stopped walking; instead, the blonde kept going. 

“Dima, what are you doing!” Felix yelled, causing Dimitri to look up and see a carriage coming at him. Dimitri’s stance changed to a defensive stance, he had no fight or flight sense by now, just fight. 

Felix grabbed Dimitri’s arms and hauled the larger man out of the road. 

“Thanks Felix, the sun’s making it hard to see. You’re always protecting me.” Dimitri said and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. 

“I am your shield after all.” Felix replied.

3\. 

Dimitri was lending aid to Claude as the Almyrans were being invaded by a neighboring region. 

Per usual, Felix suggested that Dimitri sit this one out, the latter insisted he had to go. No amount of reminding the king that he needed to be alive to be Fodlan’s king would work, the blonde was hell bent on going. 

Both Fodlan and Almyra’s armies were putting up a good fight against their enemies. Somehow Dimitri and Felix had been separated on the battlefield. The navy haired man was looking around for his giant of a king. It didn’t take long for him to find him alone and surrounded by several enemies. Right away he noticed that Dimitri was limping a little from a gash in his leg. The smaller man began to make his way back to his King, leaving his allies to deal with the enemies in this section. 

“NO!” Felix’s yell could be heard over the sounds of battle; so much so, that Dimitri turned towards Felix’s voice. 

The king turned in enough time to see Felix sprinting towards him while casting Thoron spells at an armored knight behind Dimitri that was about to hit him with an axe. The armored knight grunted and flew back, while Felix tossed his shield at Dimitri to hold. The blonde held the shield in one arm, Felix pushing his back up against Dimitri. He continued to cast Thoron spells at anyone who advanced towards the two, Dimitri was also taking down their enemies with Thunder spells, a magic skill that Felix had taught him.

4.

King Dimitri, his advisor Felix, and three of his knights, Sylvain, Ashe, and Ingrid, were headed towards a village that was in former Empire territory. They’d been asked to lend them aid, for another neighboring former Empire village was attacking them. Dimitri didn’t want the rebels of the Empire to gain enough traction to cause problems. He would fix everything. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Felix said to Dimitri as they made their way towards the village. 

“Don’t worry, Felix, we’ll be fine.” Dimitri said. 

The next second, an arrow whizzed past the king’s head. They were surrounded by so many rebels, they had to be from two villages. It was a trap; they’d walked into an ambush.

“We’ll be fine?!” Felix yelled in a ferocious tone to his king. 

Felix held his shield up and used his other hand to cast Thoron spells. Dimitri used a bow to get the enemies from a distance. 

“Felix, get the king out of here!” Ingrid ordered; Felix nodded. 

Once they had stopped the rebels and everyone was safe, they made their way back towards the capitol. 

“You’re the best shield a king could ever ask for.” Dimitri told his husband.

5.

Dimitri and Felix were fighting side by side, weaponless because it had been a surprise attack on a village. They had magic but that would have to last them until their messenger made it to Ingrid and she could bring the cavalry. 

They had taken out all the archers and now had to deal with the advancing enemies. Dimitri got into a fighting stance, Felix’s shield in his hand to use as a makeshift battering weapon. 

“Hold still, I’m going to try something. Goddess, let this work.” Felix prayed. 

He let out a battle cry throwing his arms up then down quickly, fire coming out of his fingertips and surrounding the two in an impenetrable wall of fire. This caused their enemies to stay back. The two managed to hold off their enemies until Ingrid and the cavalry arrived moments later. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to cast fire spells.” Dimitri said later when the two were finished being looked over by the healers. 

“I didn’t either. It’s something new I’m learning.” Felix said as he looked at his hands. 

“Well thank you. Your magic has vastly improved and has been helpful tenfold.” Dimitri assured his husband. 

+1.

Felix was fighting with Sylvain, Ashe, and more knights of Fodlan. Dimitri and Ingrid had stayed behind in the capitol. The knights and Felix were trying to put an end to an assassination plan against Dimitri. 

Normally Felix was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, fighting tooth and nail for his king. However, today, something was off with Felix’s movements. He wasn’t hitting as efficiently or dodging enough and was getting exhausted.

Felix didn’t realize until it was too late that he’d been separated from the others. His legs hurt from where he’d been sliced with a sword. He was one more hit from being done.  
He only wished to see Dimitri one last time. 

“FELIX!” Came the roaring voice above him. He looked up in time to see Dimitri fling himself off Ingrid’s Pegasus that was close to the ground. Dimitri landed next to Felix, covering him with his body, as he cast Thoron spells at the enemies. Ingrid helped to get rid of the enemies surrounding the king and his shield. 

Once Felix had been healed and they were back in their bed chamber, he and Dimitri curled up in front of a fire. 

“Since when have you known how to use Thoron?” Felix asked Dimitri, just realizing something. 

“I haven’t fully taught you that yet.” Felix added. Dimitri shrugged. 

“I guess when my love is in danger, I can rise to the challenge?” Dimitri guessed. 

“I love you.” Felix said to his king, his husband, and his now shield.

“I love you too.” Dimitri said and gave his advisor, shield, and husband a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr:  
> Twitter: @bbbwritings  
> Tumblr: @borrowedblueboxswritings


End file.
